The War
by Audraya Gryffindor
Summary: Allison Armor is the queen of the underworld who is known for her work for the light side, but when her father tells Voldemort of her powers he comes after her.


Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

Dedication: I dedicate this story to my friend Cody. Cody died yesterday on June 2,2006. He will be missed by everyone who knew him.

The Streets in London were filled with panic and fear. Muggles were running as fast as they could to get away from the fiery blaze that was now their

city. Their screams echo in the night making it sound as if the world were coming to an end and to be honest their world probably was. In the middle of the busy panic filled street a woman stood still. She was wearing a black leather jacket and a bright red shirt that said live or let die. Her nose and her eyebrows were pierced and her hair was dyed bright red. On a normal day she would have stood out in the crowd, but today she seemed invisible.

Instead of running away from the blaze she was walking towards it. Unlike the people running frantically away she knew what was happening. She knew this was the workings of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. What made her really mad was that her father was probably with them. It was not like she cared what happened to him it just made her really mad that he would betray her whole family just for the power that Voldemort offered. In the end she hoped to be the one to put an end to Voldemorts reign of terror and if that meant taking her father down with them than so be it. She was Allison Armor. She was also the only known Vamprix in the world.

Her father was André Pax he was a Vampire. He had planned to make the ultimate army and she was to be in it. So he bit her when she was four years old, but her heart was too pure so instead of becoming a full Vampire she became a half vampire, half pixie. She was supposed to be neutral in war but she worked for the light side even though she didn't act all goody goody like them. She was a tough girl. Her job to protect the world from the people like her father. She was also the queen of the underworld. It was a hard life but she managed. Now she was standing in a war zone. This was not her first war and she knew how to fight. It was a good thing to because just at that moment a Death Eater snuck up behind her and tried to grab her but she was too quick. She punched him in the face and he fell to the ground.

She walked away from the body not even looking behind her. She walked right toward the source of the fire. The source of the fire was a burning apartment, but the fire was spreading quick to other buildings. Some were already on fire. In the middle of the town masked figures were standing, trying to set even more on fire. One of them she recognized her from days at school. It was Malfoy. She could tell because of the blond hair that fell down his back. She hated that man. He was so full of himself that it made her want to puke. She cast a quick spell and he froze on the spot. There would have time to get back at him later. Right now she was on a mission.

She froze for a minute. She felt like someone was following her. Sure enough when she turned around to see her father standing right in front of her. "Papa what a very unpleasant surprise." Allison said scowling. "My only child, how good it is to see you. It has been what three hundred years now?" André asked with a smile. "Five hundred now Daddy dearest, but it is not like you really care." Allison answered. Then she turned away, but before she walked away leaving the evil man behind her Allison turned back towards her father. "What the hell do you want?" she screamed. "I want what I have always wanted Allison, I want to rule the world.Well first I wanted to rule the underworld but you took that from me so I had to think of a better way to control so many people." Then he smiled. "I always had hope that maybe one day you would join me." Allison laughed at this. "There is no way that I will ever stoop as low as to work for you. You evil, sick freak." André shook his head sadly and then with a blinding flash of red light he was gone.

Just as Allison was about to leave she heard another sound behind her. She turned around to yell at her father, but he was not behind her. Instead Lord Voldemort was in his place. He was laughing softly. "Your father told me you might be some use to me. Now after seeing you I know why. Come with me." Allison looked at him coldly. "I would rather die then go with you." Voldemort laughed at her coldly. "Trust me Allison I will kill you if you don't obey me." Allison looked up at him with a smile. "But Tommy don't you know that you can never kill someone who already is as far gone as I am." "I cannot kill you, but I can destroy your life." Voldemort said with a sneer. "Do your best then Tommy." With that Allison disappeared with a flash of light.

When she opened her eyes again she was in her mansion, on her own private island. She walked through the huge wooden doors and through the elegant hall until she was in her living room. Her mind was full of thoughts on her day. She knew she should not have left the muggle city to burn, but if she had stayed there was a chance that the Ministry would catch her and she was not supposed to be above ground at all because of the new dark creatures laws. Even though she was only half vampire the laws still applied to her. It is not like she was afraid of the Ministry, but she knew she could not leave her people in a time of war. The Ministry did not consider her a queen, they just considered her a pain. Allison walked over to her bar and poured herself a small glass of water before continuing on with her journey.

She ended her journey at a large red door at the far left side of her home. She opened it a started to walk down a large staircase that led into a dark tunnel. At the end of her journey Allison found herself in her throne room in her castle in the underworld. The throne room was lit by a series of torches, the room was decorated in black and red and her chair sat high up on a small stage. The chair itself was solid gold and it had large gargoyles carved into it. Allison walked up to her chair and sat down. She looked down at her glass and suddenly became furious. She threw it toward the wall with all of her might and it shattered into a thousand pieces. She thought of her father, of Voldemort, and of the Ministry of Magic. How could they all be so stupid? Her father had always hated her, that did not bother her. What did bother her was he thought he could rule the world. She knew that would never happen, but still if he was stupid enough to work with Voldemort then that could become a problem. Voldemort would never win the war, not with her army on his back but he still could kill a large amount of people. The Ministry of Magic was the biggest group of baboons she had ever seen. They were letting her people die just because they were labeled as dark creatures. All of her people supported the light side in the war and still the Ministry treated them like something they found on the bottom of their shoes. All these people being so controlling, so stupid in their own way made Allison wondering if she was the only sane member left in the world. Then again she probably was.


End file.
